nicholastakasfandomcom-20200215-history
Horrible Histories : Gory Games (Flipnote version)
Horrible Histories was a book by Terry Deary. Then Nickleg (me), a Flipnote user, started making his own fanon episodes of Gory Games with stick figures, like in Trapped!. Only 3 episodes were on Hatena. Here is a list according to the Fliptone ones : *Awful/Awesome Egyptians (Appearances : 1) *Rotten/Ruthless Romans (Appearances : 2) *Putrid/Perilous Pirates (Appearances : 2) *Measly Middle Ages (Appearances : 1) *Terrible Tudors (Appearances : 3) *Vicious Vikings (Appearances : 3) List of games Awful Egyptians *Mummify Me : a single-play "Scary" game : The player must use the hook to pull out the brain then put the brain in the bin then he/she puts the liver, intestine, lungs and stomach in the right canopic jars. If it wins, a year sphere. Rotten Romans *Odd Gods : a single player "Brainy" game : The player must choose 5 out of 7 Roman god names and put them on the "REAL" board. 2 of them were a fake. Then he/she must touch the broomstick to see how many he/she got right. If all 5 right, the player wins a Year Sphere. Putrid Pirates *Pirate Treasure : an all play "Messy" game : The players must collect the keys in a scavenger hunt and they use it to open the chest. If a player opens 3 chests, it wins. Measly Middle Ages *Gong Farming (gong farming was also in Tudor times) : an all play "Messy" game : The 3 players must walk up to the bucket of poo, collect the poop with the bag, and rush to the starting point to put it in the measuring cup. If we see a 3 in the 1st time in each play, loads of poop will fall onto the players. The player/s who reach/es 5 win/s. Terrible Tudors *Axe Factor : a single player "Brainy" game : The player must choose 5 out of 7 people executed by the Horrifying King "Henry VIII" and put the on the "BEHEADED" board. 2 of them died of natural causes. Then he/she must touch the severed head to see how many he/she got right. If all 5 right, the player wins a Year Sphere. Similar to Odd Gods. *Who Ate All The Pies : an all play "Silly" game : The players must throw pies into their Henry VIII's mouth. If it goes inside their own Henry's mouth, it counts. The player with 5 pies inside their own Henry mouth wins. Vicious Vikings *Viking Attack : an all-play "Scary" game : The players must cross the bridge without a squeak coming from the floorboards. A door is either freedom or an axe. Freedom = Year Sphere, Axe = Go back to start. Anyone getting the freedom wins. Game categories *Single Play : A solo play for only 1 player who won the Year Sphere hand-me-downs (The one who won the Year Sphere on a quiz in the BBC versions). *All Play : Everyone can play the game, all the games at the end have an all-play. *Gory game : A game which is full of guts and gore. *Brainy game : A brain training game to test a player/players to find out if they are clever or stupid. *Scary game : A game which could give HH :GG viewers the creeps *Silly game : A game which could make HH : GG viewers laugh their socks off *Messy game : A game which could leave filthyness to the players